


Go for it, Shuichi!

by Heartlessliz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony
Genre: Fluff, Kokichi Ouma - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, SaiOu, Shuichi Saihara - Freeform, oumasai, regularschoolau??, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartlessliz/pseuds/Heartlessliz
Summary: Shuichi wants to ask out Kokichi on a date, but is very nervous about it hee hee!!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 80





	Go for it, Shuichi!

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, it’s like 4 in the morning. So sorry in advance for any mistakes. Anyways, I suddenly got the idea and had to let it out heheheheh Enjoy!!
> 
> Also yes the title is based off the Go for it, Nakamaru! manga hehehh

Shuichi didn’t exactly understand what drew him to the small, annoying, but lovable supreme leader. He just knew that he often would think about him, whether it was good thoughts about him or thoughts about how annoying the leader was it didn’t matter.

Because Kokichi was always in his mind. 

Shuichi wanted to know more about Kokichi, and throughout their school time he thought about asking the older man to go out on a date with him. He was nervous; afraid of getting rejected. He just didn’t think it was possible for Kokichi to like him like that. However he never knew with him because of the constant joking and lying.

Shuichi sighed as he was lost in his thoughts, eating lunch alone because he couldn’t seem to find Kokichi anywhere until he heard a very loud but annoying “Shumai!~” 

He glanced at the sound of the voice and saw Kokichi smiling at him as he walked closer to him, sitting down across from him on the warm grass. It was noticeably hot today, or maybe that’s because Kokichi was now here— who the hell knows. 

“Shumai~ I’m so bored, and I was looking everywhere for you!! I was so afraid you upped and left me!!” Kokichi cried with that whiny voice of his. Shuichi chuckled a bit, swallowing his food before speaking up

“Is that so? I was looking for you everywhere too, yet saw you nowhere to be found— ah, sorry.. I um— kinda ate lunch without you..” he felt bad because he knew Kokichi loved eating lunch with him. (That should’ve been a great factor into knowing if Kokichi liked him back, but Shuichi is kinda a moron.)

Kokichi sighed, “Oh my beloved detective… eating lunch without me…? You have hurt me. How should I punish you?” He gasped, “Maybe getting my secret organization to kill you!!!” 

Shuichi didn’t seem bothered by the threat knowing too damn well he was lying and wouldn’t even hurt a fly. (he is afraid of bugs after all) “You wouldn’t dare do that….” he thought for a bit, “You care too much about me.” 

“Nishishi~ is that so. Hmmm…” Kokichi didn’t exactly say anything after that, which caused Shuichi to feel shock because the older boy would usually say some joke and lie, but he didn’t? Did Shuichi say something wrong? 

Both boys didn’t say anything, letting the silence consume them. Normally it wasn’t awkward at all. If anything Shuichi loved when they were silent, he felt relaxed and at ease knowing Kokichi was right here beside him. But right now Shuichi was panicking thinking if what he said was too much.

But if he didn’t take this chance who knows when he’d get the opportunity to do it again. 

Shuichi coughed as if to get Kokichi’s attention, in which he succeeded, but he kinda fumbled with his fingers before looking at Kokichi who just stared back at him. “Hey um….” he began, but he swore he could feel his chest tighten. He really didn’t want to blow this and ruin his friendship with Kokichi. 

Shuichi took a deep breath to calm himself down and spoke again, “I was u-um… wondering if you maybe wanted to go out on a date with me…? IfnotthatsokayItotallyunderstand-“, he didn’t even notice he shut his eyes closed, but that was probably for the best. 

“Shuichi look at me.” Kokichi sounded very serious although he didn’t really intend too. Shuichi looked at him and saw the leader smiling at him and felt his nervousness fade out. “I’d love to go on a date with you,” he said. 

Shuichi smiled and blushed. Kokichi returned the gestures, but added one of his own. He hugged Shuichi. Shuichi was shocked at first from the sudden affection, but obviously returned it.

They stayed cuddling until lunch time was over, and before parting ways to their classes Kokichi gave Shuichi a quick kiss on the cheeks before running away.

Leaving Shuichi completely awestruck. But man. He was so in love with the pretty small boy, and having him a part of his life was the best thing to happen to the ultimate detective.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!! I’ve been enjoying writing more and more even if I feel insecure about it, but hopefully I can make you all happy with these dumb little stories!~╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


End file.
